


The Girl In The Horror Movie

by saintmichaelthearchangel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, Asoiaf - Fandom, GoT - Fandom, game of thrones
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintmichaelthearchangel/pseuds/saintmichaelthearchangel
Summary: Living in a dorm and attending an all girl's school- that is about to be attacked by a mysterious man. This is a horror story, Sansa Stark is the lead character. All other characters are OCs. Horror / graphic violence warnings apply.





	The Girl In The Horror Movie

The windows were covered with dew and moisture. The rain was light; yet bothersome. Sansa Stark tried to concentrate on her homework. Mathematics was eminently dull, the sums were complex and bewildering. I ought to study English Literature and the language of speech, Sansa reflected. But that was not the homework that was set for her. Her mind was getting drawn away from the world of calculus. She stared outside her window. 

The view wasn’t quite picturesque; the rain did however, make the scenery greener. Once it had stopped pouring, she thought about going out into the garden. Rain was strangely alluring, as it made the colours of outdoors more alive. She saw the clothes hanging and getting sprayed by the weak rain. None of them were made out of exquisite silk or embellished with crystals. It was tiresome to worry about the wet clothes whilst she was struggling with her mathematics.

A hustling wind came through; that made the clothes drift and morph into obscure shapes. There was another shape. Sansa looked closely. The shape was of a masked man. Dressed in black, his shadow was drab and macabre. The mask was a washed-out white, and he gazed onto Sansa. Anxiety rushed through her veins. She started to tremble. The figure and shadow did not move. He was focused solely on Sansa. The wind would make the shadow’s hair stick up and breathe; but the masked man was like a sculpture. Determined not to move. 

Do masked men breathe? Do they blink? Sansa wondered. It seemed that this figure was more shadow than man. Whose existence conjures more questions than answers. Sansa maintained the masked man’s gaze for some time. This perplexing creature intrigued her as much as he frightened her. The longer she glanced, the more terrified she became. Looking at the masked creature felt like a challenge she could not complete.

Sansa looked away. The rain became heavier, thundering and pouring down. Maybe they’ll drown the masked man, the bogeyman. She was troubled by the creature in the white mask. I ought to tell someone. She took a breath that was deep enough to reach the troubled atmosphere of her heart. It was time for her to be brave. Like her deceased brother, Robb. 

She looked through the window again. The clothes were getting damper, the wind was howling and whipping yet the masked man had disappeared into the air. Sansa felt his daunting presence over her. Yet it wasn’t manifested in tangible imagery. It was as if he was never there in Sansa’s garden. 

The window became foggier and muggier. Finding a clear image was becoming harder to visualize. She gazed back to her maths homework. The sums looked more difficult than the last time she looked at them. Her mind was in a rush of confusion. Nothing seemed clear; nothing seemed definite. Sansa looked around her small room. It was just her. Feeling vulnerable was not new to Sansa. However, when she often felt exposed and in peril she would be in the company of others. 

The main light in her room flickered. The room became a dark abyss. Dusk would be approaching soon, and the girls in the dormitory would experience a gloomy night much sooner than others. The rain became more intense and unflinching in its ferocity. This was a time without mercy, Sansa thought. Tonight- the smiles drown. Blackouts were often the cause of boredom and lighting candles that left a lot of wax. Yet this was unalike to those times. 

Sansa got out of her bed and opened her dormitory door. This boarding school housed a hundred teenage girls. Some of them were wondering around; asking questions. Some fumbled around on their mobile phones to no anvil. The outside world was disconnected from the dormitory. Some of the girls seemed disturbed; some of the girls were excited to have an excuse to get out from their homework. Sansa was the former. It was wearying to find joy in such bleakness. 

‘Girls, quiet down. I’ll try to get information from the electricity department. Stay calm,’ one of the head teachers said. Sansa looked at the teacher, who was striving to hide her terror. The teacher walked down the stairs, and approached the main door. The teacher reached into her pocket and took out a key. It appeared to be stuck. The teacher insisted on the door; putting in more energy. The door remained stubborn. The teacher walked over to the small windows. Her attempts at opening them became fruitless. 

Perhaps something would break them. Sansa, had read in the school’s book that the windows were made of the sturdiest fibres. Breaking them would be strenuous. Eventually, the teacher gave up. All the girls were gaping at each other, and those who were bragging about not having to do homework began to look panic-stricken. 

‘Are… are we locked in, Miss?’ A petite student, who was called Susan asked. 

‘I’m sure it’s nothing…’ the teacher started. The sounds drowned out in Sansa’s ears. Perhaps it was the rain, or the masked man that caused the black out. Jamming the doors   
could only have been done by a human. Sansa knew she had to speak up. She felt alarmed, as if she was hiding a wicked secret that would get her in trouble.

‘Miss,’ Sansa weakly said.

‘Yes, Sansa Stark?’ The teacher returned. 

‘I saw a masked man right before the blackout. He was outside- then he disappeared…’ 

This was enough to cause whispers and troubles amongst the schoolgirls. 

‘Is he inside? Is he fucking inside, watching us?’ One girl murmured. Sansa was not claustrophobic, but at this perilous moment- she understood why people are. 

‘Go to your rooms, girls.’ The teacher commanded. 

‘And lock the doors!’

The girls rushed away. Every girl had a single room to herself, with a small lock on the door.

‘Sansa, you stay.’ The teacher firmly said. The corridor was getting quieter. Students- in groups of twos and threes would stick together and go into each other’s rooms. This was not allowed, and Sansa noticed the teacher watching. She did not say anything against this. Maybe she’s not really angry at me, Sansa hoped. 

‘Tell me about this man, Sansa.’ The teacher was looking firmly at her, yet her voice was rather tranquil. 

‘He was a shadow; I was just looking out into the garden… then I realized he was a man. He was staring at me,’ Sansa quivered.

The teacher seemed to have gone into intense thought.

‘Are the phones really not working?’ Sansa asked. The teacher nodded.

‘Better you go to your room and lock the door.’

Sansa’s dorm was next to the bathroom. She walked in; the white tiles on the wall, the sterile looking mirror glanced back on her. Every footstep impacted on the ground. Another   
shadow was on the floor. This one was circular- with a neck and a body. The shadow suggested a girl.

Dreading what she was about to see, Sansa took a step towards the shadow. 

And it was then she saw Susan. Her life had been sucked and drained out of her; leaving a shell of a scared girl. Susan’s school uniform had rips in it, as if a knife had slashed parts. She was dripping with blood that oozes around her. Susan’s eyes were opened widely; as if she was a witness to a great evil. 

Sansa had seen many terrors before. Dead bodies; dead corpses. Most people in her situation would have screamed. The blood was circling around Sansa. She moved one of her feet which became soggy with blood. She then tripped- producing a huge ‘THUD’ sound.

The sounds of footsteps hurried in. As Sansa was quite sore; she reflected more on the masked man. Would he, produce footsteps?

But the footsteps belonged to the teacher. 

‘Is that… Susan?’ The teacher asked.

‘Yes, Susan Rowling.’ Sansa responded. 

The teacher contemplated for a few seconds. 

‘You need to keep quiet about this. It will cause panic and distress. This masked man you talked about- he did this.’

The teacher talked with utter urgency and importance. Reality was creeping into Sansa like a spider on someone’s shoulder. She was locked in a dormitory; and the masked man was stalking and maiming the students.

‘Stay with me. I’m going to make sure everyone is in their rooms,’ the teacher finalized. The teacher walked through the long hall of doors. She took out her key. Sansa realized that no sound was being emitted from any of the rooms. It was silent, it was morbid… it was dead. 

The teacher whose name Sansa never knew opened the door to the first one. 

Seeing from the distance, the teacher’s mouth opened wide and her hand was now covering her mouth. Sansa approached. All three girls- girls which Sansa never really knew or got to know- were dead. Their bodies were bloody and limped over each other.

The teacher shut the door.

‘Miss… I’ll check the rest,’ Sansa suggested. She knew it was an empty suggestion, because this teacher had always come across as the responsible type. It was her onus. 

‘It’s…. it’s Miss Carmon,’ the teacher weakly said. There was something non-accusatory about her tone. Some would even suggest that Miss Carmon wanted to get to know Sansa even better. 

‘Okay Miss Carmon,’ Sansa responded, giving a weak and sad smile.

‘And you are…’ Miss Carmon began.

‘Sansa Stark.’ Sansa returned. 

‘I’ll check the doors. But… can you please… stay with me?’ Miss Carmon asked. Sansa nodded. She knew what it was like to not want to be alone. 

The second door was opened. Two girls, lying on the floor. Throats slashed and gushing out gore. 

Sansa closed the door. 

In every door they opened, the same sight occurred. Classmates of Sansa Stark, dead. She was new to this school and hadn’t gotten a chance to get to know them. She supposed that she’d have to mourn them. That is, if the masked man would spare her. 

After the tenth door- Miss Carmon and Sansa Stark gave up. 

‘I… I can’t do this anymore,’ Miss Carmon fretted. She broke down. The rain became heavier and heavier. This was not a day known for its mercy. 

‘Everyone is dead. This killer… this masked man, who can walk through walls it seems will kill us eventually. It’s doomed.’ More tears streamed down Miss Carmon’s face. 

Sansa often fumbled around her words during tough situations.

‘No, we’re going to go to the balcony, and jump. And we are going to run and get help,’ Sansa replied. She questioned whether that was possible.

‘We’re going to do that, Miss Carmon. We’re going to do it…’

Miss Carmon’s throat started to gush out red. 

‘San…’ Miss Carmon stumbled over her words. Sansa took a step back, and the teacher she had only known for a couple of minutes collapsed. Sansa continued to take steps back. 

A figure, a shadow was emerging outside of the wall. A hand- then an arm, then a man. 

The man in the mask stared at Sansa. He took his first step forward. It was light; it was delicate. Sansa’s breathing became more heated and heavy. She stepped back, and back and turned around and ran. 

Sansa knew the stairs were futile, as the door could not be opened. The masked shadow behind her was not running; but walking at a frisk pace. Sansa would turn around; and see the sharp knife. The bogeyman never flinched. She was getting closer to the balcony. She thought about how the jump could break her bones. Usually there were cars parked; and if she managed to land on them it would soften the blow.

Sansa was close to the balcony, yet it seemed the masked man was getting closer. She didn’t know anything about the grim shadow. Was he even a man? Or perhaps he was Sansa’s shadow, always glooming. 

She reached the door- only to find it was locked. Miss Carmon would have the key. Sansa would have to go back- and face the bogeyman. 

There was a lamp nearby, and she grabbed it. With such ferocity, the cord that it was connected to was ripped out. The masked man was approaching. Sansa took a step forward towards him. She knew the likelihood of the masked man’s knife entering her flesh. Yet the lamp lunged onto her face. The masked man lunged back and fell. Sansa picked up her pace, to Miss Carmon. She looked into her fallen teacher’s pocket, and found the key. It was always the smallest, the key to the balcony. Students weren’t allowed to use it except as a special treat by the teachers. Besides- Miss Carmon only had three keys, two which she had already used. 

Using mathematical deduction would humour Sansa, but she did not feel like laughing. The situation was cataclysmic. When she turned around- she did not see the masked man. He had vanished. Sansa become fretting and exceedingly frightened. Her breathing was now rapid. The rain, had stopped. It seems there was only a girl, a dark shadow and a hallway. 

She ran, and ran towards the balcony hoping that the door was not locked. She reached the balcony, and twisted the key into the lock. The mirror was the sort of glass, see through door where you could see your reflection. Like a cheap mirror. Sansa looked, and behind her: the bogeyman. 

Sansa screamed. This was not, however the first time someone had pointed a weapon at her. Instinct driven, she turned around and moved fast enough. The shadow’s knife pierced the door. The masked man jerked upwards and was facing Sansa. He hit her; knocking her onto the ground again. In a dominating position; the bogeyman held his knife high. Sansa, whilst on the ground: kicked her legs forward. The masked man let go of his knife (which Sansa then grabbed) and stumbled backwards. 

A moment of strength came to Sansa. She rushed towards the bogeyman, and stabbed him. She took the knife out, and ran towards the door. Looking bad, he was beginning to get back on his feet. Fumbling with the key, Sansa eventually managed to open it. She got on top of the balcony’s ledges, and jumped onto a car. A moment of madness, a moment of wanting to survive seems to have driven her. Sansa- upon impact, had broken a bone in her back. The masked man was now on the balcony, approaching to go on one of the ledges.

It was time for Sansa Stark to die. She thought about her family, her friends, her loved ones, the classmates she never knew, Miss Carmon… but she thought about herself. She thought about the maths problem she could never seem to solve.

Then, the rain came back. It was unrelenting and unforgiving; pouring down onto Sansa.

She thought that things looked prettier in the rain. Flowers, grass… all gorgeous. People don’t look in the rain. They shiver, they whimper. Rarely do they celebrate. And the corpse of Sansa Stark would not glisten in the downpour. Sansa used all her physical willpower to get off the car. Her back was aching; it was sore. She fumbled outwards; walking. She had accepted death; it was time for death to welcome her. She heard distant sounds. The masked man had jumped off the balcony, and onto the concrete. Sansa had the knife. 

The rain thrived in its intensity.

The masked man picked up his pace in walking towards her. The water was splashing and Sansa thought that it would engulf his shoes. It did; and he tripped. Sansa turned around. The bogeyman was on the ground. 

Maybe I don’t have to die tonight. I will die, eventually- but it won’t be him. The bogeyman, the masked man, the shadow…

She approached him with urgency. He was getting up, but Sansa punctured his neck with the knife. She kept on stabbing, her back aching more and more. Sansa could not see under the white mask, yet she knew- that his facial expression was not adjusting. Every stab meant that her arms would hurt. Yet she kept going. The bogeyman’s body was twisting and jerking around. Sansa was killing him. 

His head became separate to his body. Sansa looked at the shadow. She ought to be running, but that’s what the shadow wanted. It was time for her to write the rules to the game she was forced to play. 

The shadow did not move. 

With all the physical strength, Sansa limbered away. She gazed upon a street light. It was off, yet it flickered and turned on. The rest of the street lights followed. Sansa smiled, and continued to go up the street.


End file.
